


Dark O'Clock

by orphan_account



Category: NASCAR RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 18:59:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone leaves Kasey an anonymous note in his coach telling him to show up in the Cup garage at Dark O'Clock. Sweet, innocent little thing that he is, he goes, thinking a friend is playing a trick on him. He gets so much more than he bargained for. (Written in 2009, back when Kasey and his BlackBerry were a ship unto themselves.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark O'Clock

My alarm goes off, and I slam my fist down on top of it, desperate to make the loud buzzing stop. I wipe the sleep from my eyes and squint at the large red numbers... 5:40am. No one in their right mind would be up this early on a race day. I snort. Yeah, I'm definitely not in my right mind this morning. Last night, when I came back to my coach, there was a note on my kitchen bar. Printed on a yellow post-it in block letters were 10 words: **Meet me in the garage tomorrow, 6am, at your car.** I suppose a sane person would be upset to find an anonymous note in their kitchen, but that didn't really bother me. For one, no one locks their coach. The door was open for anyone who wanted to come in. And a note like that, no signature, indistinguishable writing, ridiculously early meeting time-- it all just screams practical joke. If I were to guess, this has all the makings of a prank by Stewart or Harvick. Or both of them together. So even though I should be in bed, resting up for the race, I'm awake and getting ready to meet my fate in the garage. I roll out of bed, throwing the sheet and blankets back in place, not bothering to make the bed. I'm hoping this won't take long, and maybe I can get a little more sleep in before I have to start my day for real. I grab a pair of well-worn jeans from the dresser and slide them on over my boxers. I find an old Vitamin Water t-shirt and slip it on. I wouldn't normally go out wearing something from a former sponsor, but I don't intend to see anyone this morning who would care. I slip my feet inside the pair of Pumas sitting by the bedroom door, lace them, and I'm on my way with 10 minutes to reach my destination.

I walk into the stall where my car is parked, and it's pitch black. I feel along the wall for a light switch, and I'm not having much luck finding one by touch. I pull my BlackBerry out of my pocket, hit a button or two, and use the display backlight as a makeshift flashlight. I'm turned towards the wall, moving the BlackBerry up and down, still looking for a switch, when I feel the air behind me shift. "Don't," a voice I don't recognize whispers. As I start to turn to see who's behind me, the backlight goes off, I start to hit another button to turn the light back on, but strong fingers close around my hand and the phone. "I said don't," the voice whispers, as the hand pries my fingers loose from the BlackBerry and I hear it clatter to the floor.

"If you broke that fucking thing, you're buying me a new one," I hiss. There's a chuckle as the hand closes around my wrist and pulls me across the garage. It's slow going in the dark, and I stumble a few times, but the mystery person behind me puts a hand to the small of my back to steady me. I feel my shins bump against something, and forward progress halts. I place a hand to the object in front of me, running my hand over the cool, hard surface. I'm pretty sure it's the hood of my car. The hand on my back gently guides me to turn, and I know that I'm facing whoever this is in the garage with me. The hand leaves my back, and the one gripping my wrist releases me, only to slide slowly and deliberately up my bare arm to my shoulder. Goosebumps form in its wake.

"Wha--- what are you doing? Who are you?" I ask, my voice shaking.

The hand slides from my shoulder, up my neck, and fingers caress my cheek. I feel a slight breeze and movement in front of me, and then slightly wet lips are on mine.

"Huh? What--" but that's all I manage to get out, as the stranger slips his tongue inside my mouth, finding my tongue and pushing against it. I can't help the quiet moan that escapes from me, and the stranger chuckles into my mouth. I feel slight stubble rubbing against my chin as he deepens the kiss, and I briefly imagine the tell-tale red beard-burn rash I'm going to have for the cameras today. All thoughts of that are forgotten, though, as he rocks against me, his very hard, very large cock coming into contact with my stomach. Okay, this is definitely not Harvick playing games with me. Or Stewart, for that matter.

His hands skim down my sides, and I feel a slight breeze on my stomach as he lifts my shirt. He pulls away from the kiss just long enough to pull my shirt over my head, and then his mouth is on mine again, devouring me. His hands caress my chest, fingers tracing around my nipples, and my pulse rate shoots up. My hands find their way to him, sliding down over his stomach until my fingers finally encounter what I'm looking for. I unsnap the button on his jeans, then ease the zipper down. I hear him chuckle again as I push his jeans down to his knees. His hands slide down to my jeans, quickly unfastening them and pushing them roughly so that they fall and pool around my ankles. His hand slips into my boxers, wrapping around my half-hard cock, stroking it slowly. I bite my lip to keep from crying out. He uses his free hand to shove the boxers down my hips, tugging until, they too, fall to the pile of clothes around my feet. "Step out of them," he whispers, and I do as I'm told, kicking the pile of clothes away with my foot.

He puts his hands on my shoulders and turns me around so that my back is to him. I hear the distinctive sound of a foil package being ripped open, and I'm fairly sure I know where this is all leading. He places a hand between my shoulder blades and pushes me down to the hood of the car gently. He trails a finger down my spine and I shiver. The trail his finger made is followed by his tongue, tracing its way down my spine, and even though I bite my lip, I can't help the moan that escapes my throat. He chuckles, and for a second, I think his laugh sounds vaguely familiar, but as his tongue dips into the crack of my ass, all ability to think is lost. "Oh god!" I cry out. I feel a wet finger press against my asshole, and I buck back against it. "Please... please, just..." I beg, unable to form the words to ask for what I need so badly. I feel the finger slowly wiggle its way past my resistance, and I scream. It's been awhile since... since anyone was inside of me, in any way. He thrusts his finger slowly, curling it inside of me, and I think I may die right here on the hood of my car. I'd forgotten how good it felt to have this... he removes his finger, and I cry out at the loss. In seconds, I feel his hands on my ass cheeks, spreading them apart. His foot nudges my feet farther apart, and I feel him pressing his cock against my ass. I stretch my arms out over the hood of the car, gripping the side of the car with my fingers. He leans over me and kisses the side of my jaw, just in front of my ear, then leans back and buries himself in me. "JESUS CHRIST!" I scream, as I feel myself stretching to accommodate his cock. Not only has it been awhile, I'm pretty sure I've _never_ had anyone as big as he is.

"Shh," he whispers, kneading my ass cheeks. He pulls nearly all the way out of me, then slams back in so hard my upper body scoots across the hood of the car. At least I knew what to expect this time. I bite my lip so hard that I taste blood, but I don't cry out. "Better," he whispers, and again, I know the voice sounds familiar, but I can't quite place it. He slides one hand to my hip, fingers digging into my skin to hold me still, while the other slips around to stroke my cock.

"Oh god...." I moan, and he laughs as he pounds into my ass. I know that laugh... if I could just get him to say something without whispering. He speeds up his thrusts, driving me even harder into the car's hood. He puts both hands on the hood of the car to get more leverage, and I feel his body tense as he groans and finds release. I feel him pull out of me and hear the sound of a condom being removed and tied in a knot.

 _Oh no._ He's done, and I'm... definitely not. I feel myself shaking with unsatisfied desire, and my voice sounds small and pathetic as I beg, "Please... don't leave me like this!"

I feel his hands grip my shoulders and he spins me around so that we're facing each other again. He grabs me at the waist and lifts me up to sit on the front of the car. "What are you--" but that's as far as I get with my question, as I feel the air move in front of me and then feel warm wetness surrounding my cock. I moan loudly. I've had blowjobs before, good ones, but there's something about not being able to see who it is that's giving you pleasure, something about not knowing what's coming next, that ups the hotness factor about 1000%. With no warning and no difficulty at all, he deepthroats me.

"Shit!" I cry out. "Are you trying to kill me?!" His fingers dig into my hips and I feel him start to hum around my cock, and I completely lose it. I can't help the scream that escapes my mouth as I come, and he throws a hand over my mouth to try to quiet me down, but it's too late. If anyone was around, they definitely heard me. People halfway across the country probably heard me. He swallows and sucks until there's nothing left, then lets me slide out of his mouth with a pop.

I sit on the hood of my car, panting, trying to rationalize what's just happened. I let someone, someone I'm fairly sure I know, but I can't be sure, fuck me in the Cup garage, on my car. And then I let that same person blow me... Have I lost my mind? What if we'd gotten caught? And what if this was someone I really didn't need to fuck?

I feel the air moving in front of me, and he whispers, "Here," as he presses my clothes into my hands. I fumble around and manage to get my jeans on and zipped. The t-shirt is not as easy, because I have no way of knowing if it's on correctly, or backwards and inside-out.

I slide down from the hood of my car and feel my way across the room. I've stepped outside the door, and it's nearly closed behind me when I hear him whisper, "Thanks Kasey. It was everything I thought it would be." The door closes, and I look down at myself. Somehow, I did manage to dress myself correctly in the dark. I start walking back to my coach... I've still got time to catch a nap before my day starts.

I undress down to my boxers and leave my clothes in a pile at the foot of the bed.

I curl up in a ball, head on the pillow, hands under it, and replay the morning's events in my mind. I think over the last words he said as I was leaving... _was that... an accent I heard?_

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The alarm clock buzzes next to me, and once again, I'm pounding my fist on it, trying to shut it up. I squint at the clock, and see that I've got 20 minutes to be showered, dressed, and at the drivers' meeting. Wonderful. I force myself out of bed and start to walk towards the shower. Soreness spreads through me as I take that first step forward.

 _Oh god..._ it wasn't a crazy dream.

I shake my head-- I actually fucked someone in the garage, on top of my car. _What in the hell was I thinking? Was I even thinking at all?_

I turn the water on in the shower, setting it just short of scalding, and step in. Yeah, I was thinking all right. I was thinking how great it felt to have someone inside of me, how exciting it was knowing we could get caught, and how much of a turn-on it was to not be completely sure of who the other half of the "we" was. I shower quickly, grab a towel and dry off, then get my fire suit and other essentials from the closet. I glance at the clock. 10 minutes. I throw clothes and shoes on quickly, grab a granola bar from the kitchen, and sprint out the door to the drivers' meeting.

I'm actually running by the time I get there, and I make it with three minutes to spare. I walk into the room and look around, seeing that most of the chairs are already taken. _No big deal, I can stand,_ I think, until I see Jamie McMurray waving his hand at me. He's saved me a seat.

I sit down, and he gives me a quizzical look as he says, "Hey man, I didn't think you were gonna make it. I just sent you a text message to see if you were on your way... didn't you get it?"

"Fuck!" I shout, patting down my pockets, feeling around for my BlackBerry. "I had it this morning, when I was... um... out for a walk. But then I... um... dropped it..."

Jamie looks at me like _Well why didn't you pick it up, dumbass?_ but he doesn't get a chance to ask me, because Jim Hunter calls the meeting to order.

I spend the meeting looking around at all the assembled drivers and crew members, trying to figure out who was in the garage with me. It _had_ to be a driver or a crew member. No one else would have garage access. Except Nascar officials... I put my head in my hands and sigh. I know I recognized the voice, so it has to be someone I talk to on a regular basis. My eyes slide around the room, taking in all the people I have regular conversations with. The list of possible suspects shrinks a bit, based on that, and then again based on size. Yeah, it shrinks, but there are still plenty of guys on the list.

When the meeting is over, Jamie places a hand on my shoulder and squeezes. "You okay, Kasey? You look like you're gonna puke," he says.

I nod slowly. "I'm fine. Not gonna puke," I say. "Actually, I've got to get over to the Bud corporate suite, so I'll see you later, Jamie." He waves as I walk towards the door. _Shit._ My BlackBerry. He threw it on the floor in the garage stall this morning. If someone finds it there... I shudder. Unfortunately, there's nothing I can do about it now, because it's either already been discovered, or it will be soon, and I have to go fulfill my sponsorship obligations. A PR rep is waiting with a golf cart, and I get on, my mind still back in the garage.

****************************************************

I've strapped in to my car, and Kole and I are checking the radios when a crew member comes over and sticks a small black object through the hole by the window net. My BlackBerry! "Oh, you found it!" I say. "I must have dropped it yesterday in the garage." The crew guy gives me a strange look and says, "No, Sadler gave it to me. Said to bring it back to you, that you dropped it this morning," and he's gone before the words leave my mouth.

"ELLIOTT? It was Elliott in the garage?"

The crowd erupts in cheers, and I hear Kenny in my ear, saying "Fire in the hole!"

I can't move, can't bring my finger to flip the ignition switch. I sit unmoving, staring straight ahead, mouth gaping. _Elliott._ Elliott fucked me on top of my car. Elliott sucked me off. Elliott gave me the best blowjob I've ever had. Elliott.

"Kase, you ok in there?" Kole asks.

Huh? _No, I'm not okay!_ Apparently I had sex with Elliott Sadler on the hood of this very car!

"Kasey, is there something wrong with the car? Will it not fire?" Kenny says, sounding very concerned.

 _The car... oh._ I reach over and flip the ignition switch, and the car roars to life. I hit the radio button and say, "No, I've got it going now. It's all good."

Kole begins talking me through our location on pit road, where the commitment line is, where the officials are, reminding me to use my bead blowers and brake fans, all the important pre-race information. I follow the cars ahead of me out onto the track for the parade laps, and I'm on autopilot.

"That's pit road speed right there, Kase. What have you got?"

I know Kole's said something to me, I'm even aware that it was a question, but I have no idea what he wants. I'm replaying the last words Elliott said to me before I left the garage... _Thanks Kasey. It was everything I thought it would be._ Everything he thought it would be? So he'd thought about this a lot, I guess.

"Kase, can you hear me? Is your radio working?"

"10-4, Kole. Could you repeat your question? You broke up a little," I lie.

"You're at pit road speed. What have you got?" he asks again, And I rattle off my RPMs.

"10-4, gotcha," he says. "You'll be coming to the green this time around."

The race starts, and within 5 laps, I know my car's a piece of shit. I can't get it to turn, at all. I qualified 16th, but I'm sliding backwards fast. Unfortunately, that's not what's front and center in my mind. Now that I know who it was that was with me, I can't help picturing everything that happened, filling in the blanks with his face, his hands, his mouth, his cock. I feel my own cock getting hard, and I groan. Not now. Please, not now. It's not like there's anything I can do to take care of this need right now. I shift in the seat as much as possible, which truthfully, isn't much as tightly as I'm strapped in. That little bit of movement and the vibration from the car sends pain shooting through my ass, and I groan again. This is going to be miserable, I think, as images of Elliott plowing into my ass on the very car hood I'm looking out over play in my mind.

I'm wrestling the car out of turn four when Kenny comes over the radio and asks, "Feelin' tight?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!?" I yell back at him.

"Is your car tight? Do we need to free you up some when you pit?" he asks, sounding slightly aggravated. _Oops._

"10-4. I could stand to be freed up," I say back, a little embarrassed that I've lost focus on the race so easily. I manage to get my head back in the game for a while, until I slide even further back and I look out my windshield and see his car. Immediately, I'm back in the garage again, and he's on his knees in front of me, but this time, I can see it's him. I feel my cock twitch and I roll my eyes. I've got to get a handle on my thoughts, or I'm going to explode.

The rest of the race is a wide swing from being completely focused on what's happening on the track, and being back in the garage, having the wildest sex of my life. When the checkers finally fall and Kyle collects his birthday victory, I head straight for the garage, getting out of my car quickly and heading back toward my coach. I would normally hang around and debrief with the team, but there's just no way I can make it through that. Even thinking the word debrief leads to thinking of him, and my cock starts to harden again.

I hustle back to my coach, start stripping the minute I'm inside the door, and head straight for the shower, I turn the water on and step under the spray, immediately taking hold of my cock and stroking, picturing him fucking me on the hood of car, then in my hauler, and finally in my bed. I come quickly, moaning his name, as I imagine him on top of me, pounding me into my mattress. I rinse myself off, step out of the shower, and dry off.

Now, how do I let him know that I know it was him, and that I'm definitely interested in getting together again?

************************************************

I've settled in on the plane and we've just gotten in the air when I finally have the chance to check my BlackBerry. I'm a little concerned about how hard Elliott threw it to the floor, so I'm relieved when I hit the power button and it actually turns on. I flip it over and inspect it, and it's no worse for the wear, no new scratches or dings. I click into my e-mail, and there are several messages. One from my sister, the Target weekly ad reminder, updates from how my sprint car drivers did the previous night, but the one that catches my eye is from myself. It's strange, because I KNOW I haven't sent an e-mail to myself. I select the message and gasp as I read: _Think I could get a piece of that sweet, sweet ass again? If the answer's yes, I'll see you at my house tonight._

Oh yes, Elliott. I definitely think you can get another piece of this, as many times as you want.

When we land at the airport, I grab my bag and practically sprint out of the plane to my Durango. I haul ass out to The Point, and speed down the road to Elliott's house. I slam on my brakes as I get to his driveway, and my tires squeal as I slide to a stop in front of his house.

I jump out of the car and run to the front door, knocking like a man possessed. The door swings open, and Elliott is standing there, completely naked except for the huge grin on his face. My jaw drops, and I can't tear my eyes away from Elliott's moving hand, stroking along his massive cock almost painfully slowly. "I knew you couldn't resist," he laughs, biting back a soft moan as he starts to move his hand just a little faster.

"Um.... I... uh... got your... your message on my... BlackBerry," I squeak out, mesmerized by the sight of Elliott jacking off in front of me.

"Are you coming in, or are you going to stand out there on my doorstep all night?" he asks, his breath starting to catch in his throat.

"Coming in. Definitely coming in," I say, scrambling through the door and shutting it behind me. He grabs me and pulls me against him, immediately thrusting his tongue down my throat. I moan loudly as he brings his hands to my ass and squeezes, pulling me even tighter against him. We're both panting when he pulls away from this kiss and says, "You've.... got too many...."

"Clothes," I reply, bringing my hands down to pull at my shirt.

"Let me help," he says, grabbing the shirt from the back and whipping it over my head, tossing it somewhere behind us. "Now, that's a little better," he drawls, running his fingers down my chest. "Still not completely there yet, though," he says, his hands resting on the button of my jeans.

"Get me out of these clothes. Now!" I growl, and he laughs.

"My, someone's feeling bossy," he says, unbuttoning the jeans and easing the zipper down slowly. I pick one foot up to pull my shoe off, then move to do the same with my other shoe, but my pants start to slide down my legs, and I lose my balance and get tangled up. I start to fall over and I grab at Elliott, bringing him down with me. He pulls me against him, and I somehow land on top of him.

"Jeez, Kase, if you wanted to be on top, all you had to do was ask," he teases, and I silence him by kissing him and rocking my hips against him. He growls and flips us so that he's on top.

"So, what's your answer?" he asks, kissing his way down my jaw to my neck.

"My answer... to what?" Either I'm completely losing my mind here, which is entirely possible with the way he's sucking on my neck, or he's not making any damn sense at all.

"The message I left on your BlackBerry," he says, circling a nipple with his finger.

"Oh, god!" I moan, throwing my head back. "I'm here, aren't I? Doesn't that answer your question?" I ask as he kisses his way down my chest, trailing his tongue down to my navel. He stops and says quietly, "I want to hear you say it."

"Say what?" I pant. "I'll say anything... just... please... please..."

He chuckles and kisses his way lower, his mouth paused over my cock.

I prop myself up on my elbows so I can watch him. He smiles up at me, sticks his tongue out and just barely grazes the tip of my cock, licking away the precum that's collected. He moans quietly and whispers, "You taste so good, Kasey... can't wait to have you come in my mouth again," as he takes the head of my cock in his mouth and sucks. Heat floods through me at his words, and I feel my whole body blush. I've never had anyone tell me something so deliciously dirty.

"Please..." I beg, not really sure what I'm asking for. His eyes meet mine and he holds my gaze, looking at me intensely as he takes me deeper.

"Please.... Elliott... I'm gonna..." I gasp, as he reaches down and fondles my balls.

"Jesus Christ!" I scream as shudders rock my body and I shoot my load down his throat. He crawls up beside me and licks his lips. "Delicious," he whispers, as he leans in to kiss me. I slide my hand down his chest and stomach and take hold of his rock-hard cock. He moans and breaks away from the kiss. "Kase..." he says quietly.

"What about you? Do you want me to..." I trail off, too embarrassed to actually say the words. He smiles and kisses my forehead.

"You let a stranger fuck you in the garage, on top of your car, and you're too afraid to ask if I want a blowjob?" he laughs quietly.

"Wasn't a stranger... it was you," I whisper, stroking him slowly.

"But you didn't know it was me," he whispers, running his tongue along the shell of my ear.

"I... no, I didn't," I admit, squeezing him lightly. He laughs again, and I decide it's time to surprise him a little bit. "But I don't really want to blow you right now," I whisper. "I want you inside of me. Now."

He stops laughing.

"That can be arranged," he says, grabbing my shoulder and starting to roll me over onto my stomach.

"No," I say, and he freezes. "I want to be able to see you," I whisper, afraid that maybe I'm asking for too much. He drops his hand from my shoulder, and I lean back against the floor, looking up at him. I hope I haven't just screwed this up. I don't know if I can deal with him saying no...

"Oh, Kasey," he says quietly, caressing my cheek with his hand. He kisses me gently, reaching down and pulling my legs up over his shoulders. "You sure about this?" he drawls, reaching to the side and grabbing a small tube of lube.

"You had this planned!" I say, as he coats his cock with the lube.

"Well, I hoped you'd show up. And I figured if you did show, you were serious about wanting this," he says, sliding a finger into me, chuckling at the low moan he coaxes out of me.

"I... had to know what it was like..." I say, shaking as he adds another finger.

"What do you mean?" he asks, scissoring his fingers inside of me, getting me ready for his huge cock.

"I want to know what it's like... when I know it's you. When I can see you... and you can see me. I want to see your face when you come... I want you to see what you do to me," I whisper, shaking with anticipation.

A slow smile spreads across his face and he drawls, "Well, Kasey, I never figured you to be such a dirty little boy."

He adds a third finger, and I cry out, "Enough teasing! Please, just fuck me Elliott!"

"Ok then," he laughs, removing his fingers. I barely have time to whine at the loss before he slams his cock into me. I shriek his name and he thrusts his tongue into my mouth, kissing me deeply, swallowing my cries.

When he pulls away, I'm panting and moaning, every thrust of his cock hitting my prostate and driving me crazy with pleasure.

"Not so loud," he says jokingly. "I have neighbors, you know."

"Sorry," I pant, drumming my heels on his back, "but it's too good to be quiet."

"Guess I'll have to keep your mouth otherwise occupied, then," he laughs, kissing me again. His thrusting speeds up, getting erratic, and I know he's close. I pull away from the kiss and look him in the eyes, whispering, "Come for me, Elliott," he throws his head back and howls my name as he slams into me one last time before he comes, collapsing on top of me. I let my legs fall to the sides and I run my hands up and down his back, waiting for him to come down from his high. His breathing slowly returns to normal, but I can still feel his heart hammering in his chest against mine. Actually, it's starting to get a little uncomfortable here under him. "Ells," I whisper, attempting to nudge his shoulder with mine.

"Hmm? What?" he asks quietly in a blissed-out voice.

"You're kinda getting heavy," I say, squirming under him.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry, Kasey," he says rolling to the side and pulling me so that I'm half-laying on his chest. He reaches up and strokes my hair. "Wow," he whispers. "That was just... wow."

"Yeah," I say. "But do you think we could try this in a bed sometime?"


End file.
